perfect scars
by fingerless
Summary: Hey this is just a short little AU one- shot that popped into my head. hope you like it.


"Something is very, very wrong with me. Like there's this darkness in me that's overwhelming sometimes. I don't know were it comes from but I think that's what makes me do these crazy things. like..." Betty says than she shows Jughead the palms of her small fragile hands. the crescent shaped red marks standing out on her porcelain skin.

Jughead doesn't say anything he just takes her hands in his and kisses them. "that- that's not all," Betty said hesitantly. she looked around at the crowded diner and turned back to Jughead. " can we go somewhere alone?" she asked.

"Of course Betts, we can go to archie's garage noone should be there." They walked back to archie's house and went into the garage holding hands the whole way there as Jughead carresed the scars on Bettys palms.

Jughead led Betty to the couch and sat her down. He looked surprised as Betty let go of his hand and started to unbutton her pants. "woh Betty what are you doing," he said looking at her like she was crazy.

She just continued to slip her pants down a little bit until you could see her hip. which to Jugheads horror was littered with scars short and long ones, wide in thin, and in varies stages of healing. Some where thin white lines that you barley see, then there were big red ones, there was even one that still had a bit of blood on it. Jughead reached out a hand and softly rubbed his fingers over each and every one of them.

"its going to be okay," he whispered. he pulled her into a hug and she started to cry.

"what's wrong with me," she sobbed, squeezing Jughead closer.

"nothing," he replied, "your perfect," They stayed like that for hours, with Jughead rubbing her back as she slowly cried herself to sleep. He layed both of them down with Betty slightly on top of him be extra careful not to wake her. Soon after he fell into a peaceful sleep knowing he held Betty safe in his arms.

Jughead woke up, and for a second he didn't relies were he was then he felt Betty's weight on him. He slowly got out from under her and took the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped her up in it and bent down kissed her forehead and went into the house to make him and Betty coffee.

He had just added the second teaspoon of sugar to his coffee and was testing out the taste when Veronica walks down the stairs hair ruffled and shoes in hand. He picked up both coffee's and went to the garage trying to leave before veronica saw him. "Jughead," she said in surprise and jughead stopped in his tracks slowly turning around.

"yes' He said slowly.

"two coffee's she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"I wont tell if you don't," He said. She nodded in agreement and left out the front door as jughead went out the back to the garage.

"were were you," Betty questioned sleepily as jughead walked back into the garage. He stopped for a minute as he looked up at her he was captivated by her beauty. Different from her usual perfect no hair out of place ponytail, it was loose on her head and there were soft curls framing her face. Her crown sweater was ruffled and her make up smeared under her eyes a little bit. Safe to say he was speechless by the most gorgeous person he had seen, inside and out.

He shook his head coming out of his revere. "I made you coffee," he said stupidly, holding out the white mug for her to take.

She smiled up at him, "Thanks," she said with a small smile. He sat down beside her, and they drank there coffee in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. once they both set there empty mugs on the table and layed back into the couch. Jughead put his arm around her wast and traced her scars delicately with his fingers sending tingles up Betty's body. She climbed onto his lap and straddled it, she touched there noses together then jughead reached forward and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair pulling off his hat. she opened her moth letting him in and deepened the kiss. He reached his hands under her sweater running them up and down her back. "I love you," he whispered.


End file.
